


What I Say

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin steps a little out of bounds and is punished by his Sir...and his punishment is sitting and watching Eggsy take Harry apart.





	What I Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> A very very happy birthday to my partner in kinky crime. You have inspired me so much and I'm so grateful to talk to you every day. :)

WHAT I SAY

“Oh, I must warn ye…he might have worked a bit on the upstairs loo.” Merlin crosses his legs and smiles at Eggsy as they sit in the back of the Kingsman cab.

“You’re joking.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “Ya told me he redid it not long before I moved in.”

“Aye. He refuses to touch the downstairs loo…Mr. Pickle’s domain, after all…but he decided the upstairs one needed a makeover.”

“I liked the peach and yellow!”

“Myself as well, but he decided to make it green. ‘Green, like Eggsy’s eyes,’ I believe he said.”

“Christ.” Eggsy blushes.

“He misses ye when ye are gone so long, lad,” Merlin tells him. “Three weeks is a long time and now that he is no longer in the field, he doesn’t have his own missions to occupy his time. Maybe deep down he feels if he changes something in the house, ye have to come home and see it. But then again, I am nae a psychologist.”

“Hope he didn’t inconvenience ya too much with it all.”

“Nae…I don’t use that loo much, anyway, and I am rarely upstairs except to shower and sleep. It actually looks quite nice…in another life, our Harry could have been an interior decorator.”

“Don’t tell him that…he already goes on and on about what good taste he has.”

The cab arrives at the house and Eggsy and Merlin get out. They barely make up the steps before the door is flying open. Harry beams at Eggsy. “My darling boy.” He allows them both to come inside and then yanks Eggsy into an embrace. “I’ve missed you so.”

“And I you, Harry…although it sounds like you’ve been busy.” Eggsy winks at Merlin.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” Harry all but wails, glaring at Merlin.

“It’s nae like the boy uses the upstairs loo on a regular basis, Harry.” Merlin shakes his head.

“I have dinner all ready…something light.” Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him to the kitchen as if he doesn’t know the way.

“Something light…ye know Eggsy is usually starving when he’s back from a mission,” Merlin comments. He actually frowns when he sees sandwiches and bowls of soup on the table.

“True, and he can he have as much as he wants. Later.” Harry smiles slyly and brings Eggsy’s hand up to his lips. He kisses his knuckles and then slides his tongue between Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy growls and kisses Harry hard.

“Harry, ye horny bastard. Can ye nae let the boy come in and have a seat before ye try to molest him? He’s been gone…” Merlin sees Harry’s eyes widen but ignores him.

“I think we all know how long I’ve been gone,” Eggsy says lightly, but his tone carries something underneath it, something heavy. Merlin actually shivers. “But the only person who knows what I want, what I can handle…is me.” He puts an arm around Harry’s waist and nips at the side of this throat. “Wouldn’t you agree, Hamish?”

Merlin swallows hard. Eggsy only calls him that on two occasions: when they’re being particularly romantic and sentimental, and as his Sir. “Yes, sir, I do believe ye know what ye can handle. I was only looking out for…”

“The only time I need ya ta look out for me is when yer in my ear…ain’t that so?”

“Y-yes…sir.” Merlin hangs his head.

“And next time ya wish ta ‘look out fer me,’ I’d appreciate it if ye watched yer word choice,” Eggsy snaps.

Merlin thinks back to what he’d said. “Oh, Christ,” he mumbles. “Eggsy…sir…I’m so sorry. I was nae thinking and didn’t mean…Harry would never molest ye, it’s not like that. He loves and cherishes ye, as do I.”

“Keep thinking about that while we eat, and you will get your punishment later.” Eggsy turns to Harry. “This looks great, Haz, thanks fer puttin’ it together.” He and Harry sit down, with Merlin slowly following suit.

“Fuck,” Merlin says into his bowl of soup. Eggsy denies that Dean ever laid a hand on him sexually, but there have been hints about a few of his boys that make Harry and Merlin want to murder them all. Add to that Harry’s constant worry that he’s too old for Eggsy, that he is ruining him in some way…yes. ‘Molest’ was a horrible word choice, and Merlin feels horrible for using it.

Eggsy and Harry chat about Eggsy’s mission, Eggsy so animated and energetic that it’s hard to believe he’s been in Cairo for three weeks. He lets slip that he’d had a good night’s sleep before coming home, and also napped on the plane. So Merlin needn’t have worried in the first place. But Merlin can’t help it; he worries about him. He’s young and strong, but he also takes the missions to heart, constantly concerned about the lives he’s saving or the people who are in danger. 

Merlin automatically puts food in his mouth but doesn’t really taste it. He finishes before the other two, since he’s not talking, but he quietly sits in his chair until Eggsy says, “I’m going to go take a shower. Let’s put the dishes in the sink, we can wash them later.” Harry makes a noise. “Haz…world ain’t gonna end if we wait ta wash dishes,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Sides, yer gonna be busy. I want ya ta take Hamish upstairs and plug him. The red plug.” Merlin swallows hard. It’s one of their bigger plugs. “And you.” He points to Merlin. “Pull the armchair up close to the bed an’ put a towel on it. I want ya sittin’ on that when I’m done.”

“And how would you like me, sir?” Harry asks.

“Naked and layin’ on tha bed.” Eggsy gets up and puts his plates in the sink. “Lube where I can reach it.”

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Merlin moans, bent over the bed with his legs spread. Harry is slowly working the plug in and seeming to enjoy every minute of it. “Just…quit playing…”

“You aren’t my dom, Merlin, stop telling me what to do,” Harry says, the smile evident in his voice.

“Fuck off you pompous bastard!” Merlin arches his back and whines as Harry twists the plug and finally gets it properly seated in Merlin’s arse.

“There’s my husband.” Harry kisses his way up Merlin’s spine. He helps Merlin stand. “Here’s your towel.” Harry motions to the chair.

Merlin spreads the towel on the chair and sits down, wriggling a bit to get himself comfortable. He has no problems wearing a plug; they’re a special favorite of Eggsy’s and he’s worn one more than once for him. But he knows this is a punishment and not something to be enjoyed. He does get to enjoy the sight of Harry stripping down and laying on the bed. His husband is still beautiful, no matter what his age.

“Well, look at my good boys,” Eggsy drawls as he comes out of the en suite clad only in a towel. “So good.”

“I wasn’t good, sir.” Merlin hangs his head. Eggsy walks over and tilts his chin up with one finger. “I was nae thinking…I only…I worry about ye when ye are gone. I might not redo a bathroom, but ye are always on my mind.”

“I know that, Hamish, an’ I’m thankful for it. Comin’ home ta you two…that thought is tha only thing that gets me through sometimes.” This time his name is said with sweet affection. “But you don’t get to decide what I want when I want it.” Merlin nods. Eggsy slowly unwinds the towel and it puddles onto their bare feet. “Get me hard for Harry.”

Merlin moans and opens his mouth. Eggsy’s soft cock slides over his tongue, but it doesn’t stay soft for long. Merlin lovingly takes Eggsy into his mouth as far as he can before releasing him to suck at the head. “You taste so good, sir,” he mumbles, sliding his mouth down to nibble at Eggsy’s balls before sucking him in again.

“That’s it…good boy.” Eggsy runs a hand over Merlin’s bald head a few times before regretfully pulling away. “That’s enough.” He smiles down at Merlin. “Is the chair comfortable? You like it?”

“I…yes, sir,” Merlin says in confusion.

“Good. Because here is where you’ll stay. That’s the last ya get ta touch me or Harry tonight.”

“Please, sir! Let me welcome you home!” Merlin begs.

“Well, isn’t that attractive…I do love hearin’ ya beg,” Eggsy says, cupping his cheek. “But no…tonight is fer me an’ Harry. Ya sit here, and ya DO NOT TOUCH YERSELF. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” Merlin could weep.

“If I see ya touchin’ yer dick, ya won’t touch us for a week. Either of us.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin promises.

“That’s my good boy.” Eggsy kisses the top of his head. He turns to the bed. “And now for you.” He stalks to the bed and practically crawls up Harry’s body. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too…sir.”

Eggsy growls and pins Harry’s hands to the bed above his head. He brutally kisses him, hips thrusting against Harry’s body. Harry whines and cries out as Eggsy moves to bite at his neck. He only nips there, hard nips but nothing that leaves a mark. Once he gets to Harry’s chest, however, all bets are off. Merlin can actually see the bruises as they appear, flowering dark marks that trail over the beautiful skin. “Gorgeous,” Eggsy murmurs. “Fuck, Harry.”

“Sir…” Harry whines again, arching up as Eggsy’s mouth finds his cock. “Yes…yes, please…”

“Please what?” Eggsy asks, spreading Harry’s legs so he can lick down further. “And I want sentences, Harry.”

Merlin snorts quietly. Like anyone can speak in sentences when Eggsy Unwin is licking their arse. Eggsy’s tongue is an evil weapon, flattening and darting and probing until Harry is writhing in the bed, hands clutching at the sheets. “Whatever…whatever you want, sir…what can I do…what do you want?”

“Do you hear that, Hamish?” Eggsy asks without turning from his task. He slides a finger in and Harry hisses. “Harry didn’t assume…he asked what I wanted. What do ya say ta that?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Merlin manages. His cock is hard and throbbing, precome sliding down from the slit. It would be so easy to touch himself. Eggsy is busy; he wouldn’t see it. But Merlin would know and he doesn’t want to displease his Sir.

“Good.” Eggsy kneels back to look down at Harry, who is flushed and sweating. Harry is a switch, loving to fuck just as much as he loves getting fucked. Eggsy is primarily dom, although on rare occasions he asks Harry to fuck him, and only Harry. If a mission has gone horribly bad and he needs to give up control, he will ask for Harry to do it. But this mission went off without a hitch, and he doesn’t seem to need that tonight. “Hands and knees, my beautiful Harry.” Harry quickly scrambles into position. “He IS beautiful, isn’t he, Hamish?” Eggsy spreads Harry so Merlin can see. His hole is pink and wet, and his balls and cock hang heavy and hard between his legs.

“Fuck, yes,” Merlin whispers. “Always.”  
Eggsy seems pleased by the answer. He buries his face in Harry’s arse a bit more, licking and biting until Harry’s arms and legs are shaking. Only then does Eggsy reach for the lube and start to open him up. “Hamish, tell me what you’d do for me if you were in Harry’s place over here?”

“I…I’d beg for your cock,” Merlin says.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I’d beg for your cock,” Merlin repeats. “I’d let my face fall into the pillow, and I’d reach back with both hands and hold myself open for you. I’d beg you to fuck me…beg you to fuck me hard. And…and then I’d get up on my knees when you were deep inside me.” Merlin’s cock is so hard it’s painful, and he clenches the armrests with both hands. “I’d…I’d take your hand and put it at my throat, let you control my oxygen.”

“Now that sounds like a lovely idea…don’t you think, Harry? Our Hamish is nothing if not creative.” Eggsy’s chuckle is dark as he pushes at the back of Harry’s neck. “Face down, just like he said. Hold yourself open for my dick.”

Harry moans and reaches around to spread himself open. “Please…please sir…please fuck me…”

“With pleasure, Harry.” Eggsy slides in fast and Merlin’s eyes flutter shut. He imagines it, the way Eggsy is filling Harry. He loves being filled that way, loves the way Eggsy can own him almost immediately. This relationship, the way Eggsy takes control and Merlin so willingly gives it, it’s the best thing that has ever happened to him. He and Harry were happy together for years, but having an actual dom in their lives to take care of them, give them what they need? It was so unexpectedly perfect.

“Fuck…fuck yes, sir…” Harry grunts into the pillow.

“Please, sir, please let me touch you,” Merlin begs. “Let me kiss you, or…Harry! Let me take care of Harry.”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of Harry,” Eggsy snaps. “If you whine like that again I won’t touch you for a fucking month.”

“Yes sir,” Merlin says miserably.

Eggsy’s thighs and balls slap against Harry as he fucks him, grunts of air pushing from Harry’s lungs. He grabs Harry by the hair and slowly pulls him up into a kneeling position. “How’s this, Harry? Feel good? Am I makin’ my boy feel good?”

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” Harry almost sobs. He rides Eggsy’s cock as best he can, knees splayed and his own cock hard and red. 

Eggsy’s hand slides up Harry’s sweaty chest to rest on Harry’s throat. Merlin can see the hand tighten, can see Harry’s eyes flutter closed. “I own you, don’t I, Harry? Here, in this room, you are mine.”

“Always…always yours…” Harry gasps.

Eggsy releases for a moment and then tightens his grip again, this time using his other hand to stroke Harry’s cock. He starts whispering in Harry’s ear and Merlin sees Harry begin to quiver. “Fucking come for me, my slut,” Eggsy says louder and releases Harry’s throat just as his cock shoots onto the bed.

“Fuck…oh fuck…” Harry chokes and coughs. “Th-thank you…sir…” He collapses back onto his hands and knees and Eggsy shoves him down, Harry’s chest landing right in his own come.

“Yer so fuckin’ perfect, Harry…” Eggsy pants as he pulls out and starts to stroke himself over Harry’s back. “Gonna fuckin’ come on your perfect body…paint ya with my fuckin’ come…ya want that, Harry?”

“Please,” comes the muffled reply.

“Do you wanna see that, Hamish? Wanna see me mark Harry as mine?”

“Yes,” Merlin replies dutifully, although he really wants Eggsy to come over and mark HIM.

Eggsy digs a hand into Harry’s back as he comes, long ropes of white streaking over Harry’s skin. He shudders, toes curling as he finally spends himself. “Perfect. Beautiful. Wonderful.” Eggsy bends down and gently kisses Harry’s back. He slowly gets off the bed and turns Harry over. “Ya all right, Haz? Did I hurt ya?” Eggsy’s eyes are warm with concern.

“No, my boy…it was perfect,” Harry says blissfully. 

“When yer ready, we’ll get ya up an clean ya off, an then change tha bed.” Eggsy walks over to Merlin and reaches out a hand. Merlin takes it and stands up. “That looks painful.” Eggsy points to Merlin’s throbbing erection.

“It is, sir.”

“Yer gonna sleep with tha plug in. Help ya remember.”

“I am truly sorry. Ye know how much I worry about ye when ye are in the field. And when ye are somewhere I cannae help…on a mission I’m not running…”

“I know. I know, babe.” Eggsy gives him a gentle kiss. “I’m gonna get Harry cleaned up…take care of the bed?”

“Of course,” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy gives him a sweet smile and goes to Harry as Merlin heads for the linen closet.

 

Merlin’s having the most wonderful dream. He is warm, cocooned in what feels like…love. Something soft and strong is pressed around him, and he’s being filled again and again, filled to an almost painful level but the pain is wrapped in pleasure. His cock is warm as well, pushing into something wet and slick at the same time he is filled. “Yes…good…” He mumbles in the dream. “More.”

“More…my Hamish wants more,” he hears Eggsy say, and Merlin swims toward wakefulness.

As his eyes flutter open, he realizes he’s wrapped in Eggsy’s arms as Eggsy fucks him from behind. The plug is long gone, replaced with Eggsy’s cock. Harry has slid down the bed and is sucking Merlin, allowing the force of Eggsy’s hips to push it into his mouth. One of Merlin’s legs is up over Eggsy’s, and Harry’s finger occasionally slides in with Eggsy’s cock. “Oh, God…”

“Shh, babe…givin’ ya what ya need, ain’t I?”

“Always,” Merlin whines. He’s still not fully awake, senses working overtime to decipher what is real and what is a dream.

“Love ya so much, Hamish…love ya…love wakin’ ya up like this…so thankful ya let me have ya like this when yer sleepin’…that ya trust me that much.”

“Close,” Merlin mumbles. 

“Harry, he’s close,” Eggsy warns. “That’s right, babe, give it to Harry…give it to me.”

Merlin’s mouth opens in a silent shout as he comes, hand reaching back to fist in Eggsy’s hair. Harry moans and swallows it all. “Christ,” Merlin gasps.

“Shhh.” Eggsy pets him, not moving but not pulling out. 

Merlin shudders and shivers in his embrace. This is one of his favorite things, something he’d always been too shy to ask other lovers for, and something Harry isn’t willing to do. No matter how much he’s told Harry that he wants it, is giving permission for it, Harry still feels as if it’s nonconsensual. Eggsy doesn’t have those qualms; if Merlin says he wants it and is fine with it, he’ll give it to him, no matter what. It’s so intense, waking up as he’s being claimed by someone. “Thank ye,” Merlin manages.

“Rest, my love.” Eggsy kisses the back of his head as he slowly pulls out. He feels Eggsy crawl out of bed as Harry slides back up to kiss him. Merlin smiles faintly as he tastes himself on Harry’s lips.

“I love ye, Harry. Thank ye.”

“Our pleasure, my husband.” Harry continues to tenderly kiss him as Eggsy comes back to clean the lube from Merlin’s hole before sliding back into bed.

“What about ye?” Merlin says to Eggsy.

“Not about me. Now we sleep.”

“Bossy,” Merlin snaps, burrowing in against Harry. He earns a pinch to the arse for that and grins against Harry’s neck.


End file.
